NCIS: Special Agent Evans
by JeanGood
Summary: This is a Story about NCIS Special Agent Jean Evans. It tells of who she is, and who she wants to be. This is a bit of a crossover. In this story there are Daemons, and 2 Wrestlers. Sign Language[Bold], and Any other language[Bold Italics] with (meaning in English).


(J's Pov)

I walk up the stairs. I absolutely loath elevators. I've walked up 32 floors before because i wouldn't get in the elevator. I walk silently like a

ninja looking for LJ because I now get to work on his team. I smile as his back is to me and he's watching his team work. They all finally look

up when LJ says something to them. They say "Yes Boss" They haven't noticed me and neither has LJ. I smile. I stand on tiptoe and slap the back  
of

his head. The smack makes a nice sound and everyone looks surprized that i just slapped the back of their bosses head and got away with it. By  
the

time LJ has turned around i've moved out of his arms length on the opposite side of their cubicle. He spins around again and signs to me. "**ANGEL,**

**NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN**." I sign back "**YOU AS WELL LJ. OR SHOULD I SAY BOSS**?" "**BOSS?**" "**OH DIDN'T LEON TELL YOU I WAS GOING TO WORK **  
**FOR YOU. I'M SURE**

**TOBIAS WOULD HAVE ALREADY COMPLAINED THAT HE DIDN'T GET ME TO JOIN HIM AT THE FBI**."I smile at him,my dimples narrows  
his eyes then laughs

at me, when I cross one eye and not the other. The team looks shocked like they've never heard him laugh before. I smile at the team and say  
"Hello

Anthony, Agent McGee, and Agent David. Now if you excuse me i promised Leon a lunch and i need to see Ducky and Abby before they get mad  
that i

haven't seen them yet." I turn and walk away down to autopsy.

(Gibbs Pov)

Agent McGee asks "Boss who is she?" Tony asks "What did she say when she signed to you Boss?" Ziva ask "We know her?" I say "She is known as  
Special

Agent Evans. She is now on our team, she will be taking my desk until we find her one of her own, she is 26 years old, and you piss her off i will

not stop her from hurting you. Oh and DiNozzo if she catches you looking at her butt she will kick yours." I sit down at my desk to fix it up

to Angel's needs. I place a notepad on the right; pens, markers, and crayons on the left. In the outer front of the desk I place a picture I've kept

in my drawer. It's of her, me, Ducky, Tobias, Jenny, and Franks. She was so young, only 18 before she left again. God I miss all those days when  
she

used to look up to me, now I'm sure that she doesn't. I sigh and stand up. "Tony your in charge i'm getting coffee." i head out the door to get me

some coffee and Angel some Hot Cocoa.

(J's Pov)

I step into autopsy. Got i missed this place. I used to sleep down here. I sneak in and Ducky is talking to his patient.I used to be a Ventriloquist

i throw my voice in a guys voice and say "You're hurtin me Doc." I swear to God Ducky jumps 3ft in the air and holds his chest. Then i just start to

laugh. He turns and spots me. He gets the biggest smile. He takes off all his gear and comes and hugs me. "It's lovely to see you again J." "I know

you're glad i'm back Duckster." He smiles and releases me from the hug. "You're back?" "Yes LJ is my boss. I was hoping Jenny would be here, but  
she

is not. Why is that?" "Don't you know?" "Know what?" Ducky proceeds to say"Sadly Jenny was killed on duty saving Mike Franks."My eyes start to  
water.

Jenny was like an older sister to me. I sigh and make sure a single tear doesn't fall. "Well at least she died honorably. Now i need to see Abby

before i get my ear talked off. I hear she now has a farting hippo." I head off leaving the Duckster. I head up to the lab. I smile and sneak in. I

stand right behind her and hug her hippo. He farts and she spins around freaked out. I smile and she sees me with Bert. I smile and sign  
"**ABSTER**!"

She smiles and hugs me Bert farting inbetween us. She signs to me. "**I'VE MISSED YOU J**." "**IT'S SPECIAL AGENT EVANS NOW**." "**YOU JOINED!**"  
"**YES AND GIBBS**

**TEAM TOO**." She smiles "**CONGRATS**." "**SO I SEE YOU FINALLY GOT BER**T." "**YEP. YOU STILL REMEMBERED WHAT I WANTED TO NAME HIM**?"  
"**HONEY YOU KNOW WHAT MY**

**MEMORY IS**." "**OH YEAH. ANYTHING SEEN, HEARD, READ, TOUCHED, SMELLED, TASTED, OR LEARNED YOU CAN NEVER FORGE**T." "**YEP. NOW I **  
**JUST GOT BACK FROM MY HOME**

**TOWN AND WOULD LIKE A COMPLETE UPDATE. AND ARE YOU/OR HAVE YOU DATED MCGEE OR DINOZZO**?" I smile at her. I know it's one of them.  
"**SO I HAVEN'T QUITE**

**DATED TIM BUT I KNOW HE WANTS TO**." I smile. **"OKAY. SO WHERE IS KATE? DID SHE GO BACK TO THE SS?**" Abby looks sad. "Um J, Kate was  
shot by Ari the

half-brother of Ziva. But Ziva killed Ari. He even tried to shoot me. Now i got Bulletresistant glass." I get a sad look on my face. Two of my who I

considered Sisters have been killed while i was gone back to Cincinnatti. Abby sees me and asks "Did you just find out about Director Shepard  
today

too?" "**YES. THEY WERE BOTH LIKE MY OLDER SISTERS. I WILL MISS THEM. WAS KATE KILLED ON DUTY?**" "Yes." "**THEN AT LEAST THEY BOTH **  
**DIED HONORABL**Y." I

look at the clock. "**OH DEAR I'M LATE FOR MY LUNCH WITH LEON. IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME ABBY I DON'T WANT TO KEEP THE GUY THAT WRITES MY **  
**PAYCHECK WAITING**."

I smile and head up to the Directors office. I think of the last time i was in here. I was 18 and I was telling Jenny that I was leaving to go to

Cincinnatti. She was sad but okay with it. She said she'd see me when i came back. She never got to see me. I sigh and walk in. Not much has  
changed

except the people in it and instead of a picture of Jenny's dad on the desk it's a picture of Leon and his wife and kids. I'm glad someone is happy

at least. "Director Vance will see you now." That sounds so weird, Director Vance. I've called him Leon since he was an Agent. I smile and go in.  
He

smiles at me. "Miss Evans always nice to see you." "Leon really?" "Okay should i call you J or Angel?" "J. Only Leroy, Kate, and Jenny call me Angel

and i would like to keep it that way since 2 out of the 3 are now dead." "You found out about both today didn't you?" "Yes. Jenny from Ducky, and

Kate from Abby." "Do you need to cry?" "No. Crying is a sign of weakness when it's not needed." I look at the clock. "If we don't leave now we will

miss our lunch with Tobias." Leon nods and we head out. I see LJ isn't at his desk but he has set it up for me. I smile Leroy has always taken care

of me. No matter if it was just because I needed someone there after a nightmare, someone to buy my girl products, or even just cuddle and  
watch the

girly movies with me. LJ has always been more than a boss, or friend to me. He's been like my father/boyfriend for the longest time. Not to  
mention

LJ is a fine looking man. Oh and DiNozzo is good looking too. Even McGee isn't too bad. Oh and don't even get me started on Ziva. Yes I'm Bi. I  
have

known since I was 10 when i first came to NCIS. I left when i was 18. We arrive at the resturant. We eat and by the end i'm just stressed out and

want some Hot Chocolate. I walk in and automaticly smell Hot Chocolate. I look and see a Hot cup of Cocoa on LJ's desk. I smile. He knows me so  
well.

I sit down and sip the Hot Cocoa and sigh. I feel LJ come up behind me. "Thanks for the Cocoa, Boss." "You don't have to call me Boss you don't  
even

start until tomorrow." "Yes but i've called you LJ for so long i have to change it to Boss or i'll yell LJ at a crime scene or in front of SECNAV."

He glares at me. "What Boss?" He just sighs and sits down in a chair next to the desk. I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Thanks for the Hot  
Chocolate

Boss." He glares at me then says "Your welcome." He's mopey today why? "Why are you mopey Boss you should be happy that i'm here" "I'm not  
mopey." I

just stare at him. We have a staring contest and he blinks first. "i win. Now tell me." "It's nothing." I sigh. "Fine. It's nothing. Now i'm going

out to dinner and a movie with Anthony. See you later." I said see you later because i am staying at LJ's house until I get one of my own here.I  
see

this look flash through his eyes. He doesn't like my plans. I sign to him "**DON'T WORRY I'M NOT BREAKING RULE #12 WE DON'T WORK TOGETHER **  
**YET. BESIDES**

**YOU KNOW YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE NUMBER ONE MAN IN MY LIFE**."I smile kiss his cheek and leave.I've been having feelings for L.J. Gibbs since i  
was 15. I

thought that they'd just go away but they haven't, even getting worse in some ways. I head to his house and put on a nice dress and brush my  
hair. I

slip on my heels. I'm only 5'6' so when i put on my heels i'm 5'9'.I'm still shorter than Anthony though. Yes i don't call Anthony, Tony. I smile as

I meet Anthony outside NCIS. We get in his car. We are going out to a nice Itailan place then we are watching some movie called Saw IV.I'm not  
quite

sure what it is, all i know is that it's part of a series that you needn't have watched beforehand. I smile as he leads me into the theatre. We sit.

As the movie comes on i realize that it's a horror movie. I can't watch horror movies i get nightmares from them.I hide in Anthony's chest the  
whole

time trying to block out the movie but it doesn't work. He drives us back. I hug him and run to my car. I race home to find LJ in his basement. I

know something is bothering him, but he won't tell me. I sigh. I go upstairs. I got an idea to make him tell me, but if i have a nightmare it will

ruin it. I walk into LJ's bedroom. I pull out one of his shirts. I strip down to my panties. I button up LJ's shirt. It falls just where i want it

to. I walk all the way down to the boat room. I'm on the last step when he looks up. I can hear his breath hitch. "LJ you need to go to sleep. Stop

working on the boat and come upstairs. I wanna tell you about mine and Anthony's date." I turn around and look over my shoulder. "Oh and you'll  
need

to wake me up in the morning for work." I smirk as i can feel him watching me walk upstairs. Did i happen to mention my hair color? No? Well I  
have

natural black and red hair. It's mostly black with natural red highlights. When i was young it was mostly black, the older i got the more red came

out in it. I know LJ loves red heads. I'm sitting on the couch. LJ comes up. I smile at him and pat the couch next to me. He sits down. I lay my

head on his lap. He sighs. "Okay. Tell me about your date with DiNozzo." "Okay. So he was a gentleman. He held open the door for me and  
everything.

I was wearing my favorite dress and heels. You know which ones i'm talking about right?" "Yes." "Okay. So i was surprized he hadn't stared at my

chest or ass yet. But he was gentlemanly. I was surprised. Well after eating at the amazing little Italian place, we went to the movies. He paid for

the dinner and then he paid for the tickets. I thought that was nice of him." LJ starts to play with my hair. I smile and continue. "So he tells me

the name of the movie we are seeing and that even if i've never seen the other 3 this one would still make sense." "What was the movie?""I'm  
getting

to we sit down and get comfy. We watch the previews which you know i hate." He chuckles "That you do." "So when the movie starts i find  
out

that Saw IV is a super freaking scary horror movie. Anthony didn't know about me and horror movies. So i pretty much hid in his chest the whole  
time.

Then he drove me back to my car. I ran back to my car and raced home. Then i got into your shirt for some pjs now here we are." "You were  
cuddled

into DiNozzo's chest for the whole movie?" "Yes. He smelled pretty good too." LJ's hand stops going through my hair. I look up at him. "Leroy you

remember what i signed you before i went out on the date?"He just stares at me. I sit up on his lap. "I told you you'd always be the number 1  
man in

my life and i meant that. Leroy you've been the best person to enter my life thus far and i'm not about to let you go anytime soon. I know about

Shannon and Kelly, you know about my past. There is not much we don't tell the other.I know about all your marriages and divorces and love  
interests.

You know about all my boyfriends, all 3 of em you actually let me go out with." I smile. He finally looks at me up and down how i'm sitting on his

lap. I'm stradling his lap. I'm in only his button-up and my lacey panties, his hands on my hips. "Leroy you are the only living person who gets to

know where and what my tattoo is. You know what the tattoo means to me. No one else has had the right to see my tattoo, the only other male  
who

knows where and what it is, is the tattoo artist." I kiss his cheek and get off his lap. I'm at the bottom of the stairs by the time he's come to.

"Are you coming to bed? I don't wanna have a nightmare tonight so you know what that means." I smile and head up the stairs. By the time i'm at  
the

top LJ has caught up to me and picked me up. He carries me into his room. I watch as he strips down to his boxers and crawls in bed. "Aren't you

forgetting something, or 2?" He looks around. He puts the knife and gun under the pillow and turns off the lights. I smile. He crawls back in bed

and pulls me to him. I smile at him. "Jean?" "Yes Leroy." "You knew why i was mopey didn't you?" "Actually no. I had this whole plan to get you to

tell me and i got distracted by those damn perfect blue eyes of yours." He chuckles. "I was mopey because I thought you were ignoring me all day  
and

that you didn't look up to me anymore.""I'll always look up to u Leroy i'm shorter than you." He growls."Relax i know what you meant but  
seriously i

will always look up to you. You are my hero, you're the only one that stops the nightmares from happening." He smiles at me. I lean in and kiss  
his

cheek. He kisses my head. I lay my head on his chest. He plays with my hair. "Why do you always play with my hair, not that i don't love it but  
why?"

"Because it's so unique." I smile. "Just like you." He kisses my forehead and smiles at me. I fall asleep with his arms around me. I wake up with

someone kissing my forehead.I smile and open my eyes. I see LJ's perfect eyes looking back at me. "So i'm guessing i have to get up now Boss?"  
He

glares. "What you gotta get used to me calling you Boss." He sighs and nods. He picks me up and kisses my head. I smile and lean in and kiss his

cheek. "I need to get dressed." I look at him in only pj pants. "And so do you Boss." He just looks at me. He kisses my head and goes to his closet.

I watch his ass as he changes his pants. I sigh and pull on my jean short-shorts. I take off his shirt and pull on a bra. I walk up to him from

behind and wrap my arms around him. "Can i wear one of your shirts today?" He twists in my arms. "Why?" "Cuz i wanna smell like my hero all  
day." He

smiles kisses my head and hands me a t-shirt. "Thanks Boss. God that is so weird." I smile and pull his shirt on. It's huge on me but smells like

him. He chuckles. He pulls out his smallest shirt and says "I forgot how small you are. Here this one might fit better." I switch shirts. This one

smells like him and fits me better but still has to be tucked in. "Angel you look good in my shirt." "Thanks Boss. Wow i'm never gonna get used to

calling you that." He smiles "Good." I look at him and say "You do realize you have to call me Agent Evans or just Evans at work right?" He nods. I

smile and kiss his cheek. "Alright i better leave first so I'm not in trouble for being late with the boss. Because if the Boss comes in after me

how will he know i was late?" He smiles and says "Go." I put on my combat boots grab my gear and get in my black Aston Martin.

(Picture of my Aston Martin

) I race to work. I skip in. I

smile and say "Good morning all." I sit down at Boss' desk. Boss comes in 2 mins later. "Grab your gear. Dead petty officer found in an allyway this

morning." I smile my first day on the job. Wow i never knew this side of LJ. I kinda like it. We get there and I look at what allyway it is. It's

the one behind the movie theatre me and Anthony went to last night. I see the girls face. I gasp. Everyobody looks at me. Boss asks "What is it

Evans?" "I saw this girl at the movies last night, she sat next to Anthony." Anthony looks at the girls face and looks shocked too. "Yeah i sat next

to her." I look at Ducky. "Hey ducky what is her time of death?" "11:45pm last night." I gasp "That's 5 minutes after the movie ended. We walked  
out

with her. We were probly the last ones to see her alive." Boss doesn't like the sound of that. He looks me in the eye "If that's the case then

neither you or Tony can work this case." I sigh "We're on the suspect list aren't we?" He nods. "Great first day on the job and i'm a freakin

suspect. This is your fault DiNozzo! If you hadn't taken me to that stupid scary movie, that i hated by the way, this wouldn't be happening!" I

storm off and sit in Ducky's van. LJ comes over to me. "Hey you're gonna be fine. You were with me last night." "Then you can't work the case  
either

because you're an allbi that no one else can prove was actually there." "You're right. I guess we'll have to turn the case over." I smile. I hug him.

I release the hug. "Boss we need to and I are suspects we can't be here. We'll be in the bullpen." He nods. I yank DiNozzo's arm  
and

push him into my car. I take off. DiNozzo asks "Did you really hate the movie?" "Yes. When I watch a scary or horror movie I get bad nightmares.

Thankfully my albi is the only one who can prevent sadly because of who my albi is our team can no longer work this case." "Who's your  
albi?"

"You don't get to know. You're a suspect also." I put the car in park. We get out and I lock my car. I sit down at my desk. Yes i actually have a

desk. It's small and next to McGee's inbetween his and DiNozzo's desk. I get to thinking. Wait i don't need to tell anyone that LJ is my albi we

were driving through that one traffic light with the camera at 11:45pm. I smile and jump up and call Boss. "Gibbs" "You don't have to turn over the

case DiNozzo and I were driving through a traffic light with a camera last night at 11:45 and it took a pic because he ran the red light. Just get

McGee to pull that up and both DiNozzo and I are good to work the case." He says "Good work Evans. See you in a bit." I smile and we hang up. I  
skip

over to Anthony. "So DiNozzo remember when you ran that red light last night?" "Yes." "It took a picture of us at 11:45pm McGee just has to pull it

up and we are home free." He smiles "You are so smart." "I know." My phone rings. It's an odd number. I pick it up. "You're next.I killed that petty

officer just to spooke you because she sat next to you in the movies. You're gonna die sweetcheeks."He hangs up and my phone falls out of my  
hand.

Only two people in the world called me sweetcheeks and they are Jonathan Good and David Batista. And i know it wasn't Jonathan Good because  
that

wasn't his voice. DiNozzo is talking to me but I can't hear him. I forcible retired Batista from his job and now he wants to retire me for good. I

fall to the floor next to my phone. My normally already too fast heart speeds up. I pass out. I come to in the hospital and freak out more because i

hate hospitals. Someone grabs my hand. I turn and see it's LJ. I sigh. He looks up. He kisses my forehead. "Are you okay Angel?" "Yes. But you  
might

not be when i tell you why i passed out." "Why did you pass out?" "Because a person from my past killed that petty officer and now he's coming  
after

me. The phone call is recorded on my phone. I do that for whenever it's an odd number." He kisses my head "That's my girl." I smile. "I learned  
from

the best didn't I?" He smiles. "Now are you talking about me or Franks?" "Well she better be talking about me Gunny." I look up "Mikey!" He hugs  
me.

God i missed this. "LJ i'ma kill you if you called him about this." "wasn't me." "It was me." I look up and it's Tobais. "Okay who called Toby?" "I

did." "Director Vance, why did you do that?""Because your family needed to know. They are your family. As odd as they are they are your family."  
I

sigh. "I know 't mean i want them all involved because now You gotta reel them in from killing a civilian." He looks at me. "You know  
who

it is?""Leon i'm not as stupid as i may look,I learned from the all best in the biz i know when and when not to record a phone call. Besides he

confessed to killing our Dead Petty Officer on that recorded Phone call and threatened my life. We got enough evidence to send him away for life.

Now get me the Hell outta this clean death trap!" They all chuckle. Mikey says "Forgot how much she hated these places." I just send him a glare  
and

say FU in sign language. "You need to wash those hands with soap for saying that." "Boss let me be. He deserves it and I forgot you know that  
sign."

Mikey looks between Me and LJ and asks "Boss? She working for you Jethro?" "Yeah Franks she's working for me." "You gotta problem with that  
Mikey

then you can kiss my left buttcheek." He holds his hands up. "No. Just surpized since i was sure she'd never join NIS and end up joining FBI with

Fornell over here." I sigh and say "I didn't join NIS I joined NCIS and no i'm not gonna Join the FBI with least not until i get fired

here, which i know is in the end enevitable." They all look at me. "You all know it's true don't look at me that way. Besides i wanna leave so one

of you go round up that doctor so i can leave."Leon, Tobias, and Mikey all leave. LJ leans in and kisses me on the head. "I was worried about you

Angel." "Don't be i've got this." I smile. In walks Anthony, McGee, and Ziva, followed by a frazzled looking Abby. She just sqeezes me. "Okay Abbs  
i

need to breathe." She lets me go and then they all take turns hugging me. McGee seems scared to hug me though because he hasn't came near  
me yet. I

look up at him. "Why aren't you coming near me Tim, what did you do?" He looks nervous. "If you don't tell me Tim i'm sure Anthony would love  
to

tell just what you did." Anthony gets a big smirk on his face and Tim pales. "Actually i'm sure Ziva would be more acurate to tell me." Tim goes

even paler. I realize that he'll never tell me what he did with the others in here. "Everyone but Tim leave the room please." They all leave. "Come

here Timmy." I open my arms. He comes and snuggles into them. Tim is just like a really big and smart little kid. He gets scared to get in trouble

especially with me. "It's okay to tell me Timmy. I promise i won't hurt you. I may be mad at you but i'll never hurt you okay?" He nods. "I went

through your phone and I may have acidently called someone named Jonathan Good and now he says he's coming here to kill me, Gibbs, Tony,  
and someone

named Dave." I sigh. "I'm not even mad Timmy. I'm just surprized that Jon isn't here yet. He won't kill you because he'll ask me first if he can and

i'll say no. But you have to keep him away from Dave or you'll never get to arrest him for killing that petty officer because he'll be dead." Timmy

looks up. "You aren't mad at me?" "No. Jon would've found out eventually. He was always the most protective of all my ex-boyfriends." I notice  
Gibbs

Anthony, Ziva, and Abby are looking in the window. "Alright Timmy. Time to man up and tell Boss about the threat of our suspect being killed by  
Jon.

Yes he'll be mad but not at you, but at me. Now go let them in." He lets go of me and goes to open the all come in eyebrows raised.  
"He'll

tell you in just a second. He's gotta prepare for a Gibbs smack that usually only DiNozzo gets." Gibbs looks at me with a concerned look in his eye.

"trust me Boss you'll be head smacking Timmy when you know why he wouldn't come near me." So Timmy tells them about his Jon conversation.  
Then as

predicted by me Timmy got his first reserved for DiNozzo head smack. Timmy holds his head, and hangs it. Gibbs looks at me. "You sure he'll  
listen

to you?" "Positive since he's right there." I point into the hallway to see Jon asking where my room is. Gibbs' eyes go hard. I know that look. "LJ

don't you dare. He will listen but not if you try to imtimdate or interigate him." LJ backs off. They all stand near my bed. Jon comes in and scans

the room. His eyes land on me in the hospital bed. He pushes his way through to me. In his normal sexy raspy voice he asks "Are you okay  
Sweetcheeks?"

"I'm fine Jon. And no you can't kill Anthony, McGee, or Gibbs. And i swear to God if you touch Batista before we can arrest him i'ma shove my boot

so far up your ass you'll choke on my bootheel. You got that?" "Yes mam." "Good now give me a hug." He smiles his perfect smile and gives me a  
hug.

God how i've missed him. Gibbs clears his throat. I sigh and release Jon. I look up and say "Jonathan Good this is Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo,

McGee, and David. And our forensic analysist Abby." He nods. He takes one look at abby and raises an eyebrow. He looks back at me and asks  
"That's

the famous Abby?" "Yep." He takes abby's hand and kisses it. "Pleasure to meet the famous Abigail Sciuto" Abby blushes "Please call me

does." He smile his thousand watt smile and Abby blushes more. He releases her hand and says "My pleasure Abby." He then turns to Ziva and  
Tim. "So

never heard of you two." They look at me. Tim looks scared. "Tim stop looking so scared he's not gonna hurt you. Right Mox?" "Yeah not gonna  
hurt ya

she said no." Gibbs chuckles at Tim's face. Tim shakes hands with Jon. "Timmothy McGee." "Jonathan Good, but call me Dean. I'm used to being  
called

Dean Ambrose, or Mox short for Moxley." everyone just looks at him. "Oh I should've mentioned that he's a wrestler. His ring names where Jon  
Moxley

and now Dean Ambrose. He's learned to respond to them more than his actual name. So please call him Dean." They all nod. Jon kisses Ziva's  
hand. "I

believe you must be Ziva. She has passingly mentioned you. But said you worked for Mossod not NCIS." "Oh I just became an NCIS agent but yes  
i used

to work for Mossod." He smiles his smile at her. I can see the look in Ziva's eyes. Yep he's charming the girls so they'll take his side when he

asks about staying here with me. He turns to Anthony. "And you must be Anthony DiNozzo. Now you i've heard loads about." DiNozzo looks  
scared. "Like

what?" "That you took her to a scary movie for a date." Tony gulps. "Uh, yeah. I uh didn't know about the scary movie thing and her, but i do  
now."

Jon just laughs. "Dude relax not gonna hurt ya. She told me she loved the date except the movie. But don't worry dude that date, never gonna  
happen

again. Correct?" "Yes." "Anyway she says you are her second favorite male. Anyway dude you sound like my buddy Seth, always crackin jokes. So  
tell

me one." tony looks scared. but starts a joke "[A man was in his front yard mowing grass when his attractive blonde female neighbor came out of  
the

house and went straight to the mail box. She opened it, slammed it shut, and stormed back in the house. A little later she came out of her house  
and

again went to the mail box and again opened it, then slammed it shut again. Angrily, back into the house she went. As the man was getting ready  
to

edge the lawn, here she came out again, marched to the mail box, opened it and then slammed it closed harder than ever. Puzzled by her actions  
the

man asked her, "Is something wrong?" To which she replied, "There certainly is! My stupid computer keeps giving me a message saying, "YOU'VE  
GOT

MAIL!"]" Jon burst out laughing his sexy laugh and i joined in. Jon pats tony's shoulder "Well she wasn't lying when she said you were a jokester.

We're cool man." Jon gives tony his charming smile. I see Tony being charmed by it and that he laughed at his joke. I just smile. Now i wanna see

what Jon does to try and charm Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "And you must be Gibbs, her favorite." He sticks out his hand. Gibbs takes stare  
silently

holding the hand they were shaking. They just stand there for 5 minutes like that. Gibbs releases his hand. Jon smiles. He turns and kisses my  
head.

I smile he just charmed Gibbs with his eyes. I laugh and ask "Okay now how do you guys feel after being on the recieving end of his charm?" They  
all

look at me and Ziva asks "His charm?" "Yes he just charmed all of you into liking him. I'm rather surprized by you Boss he even charmed you  
without

a single word." Boss looks shocked. "Oh yeah you all just got suckered but nothing you can do about it cuz ya'll like him." I laugh and so does Jon.

Gibbs just turns on his heel to leave and says "Remember he gets the other guest bedroom you aren't sharing." He leaves. DiNozzo asks "I never  
heard

you ask him about staying?" "That's cuz i didn't ask him verbally DiNozzo." Tony nods and leaves with everyone but Abby. I look at Abby. She asks

"why am i the famous Abby?" "Because i talk about you alot Abbs. You're my famous sister." She nods and hugs me. She pulls back and in signing  
asks

"**ARE YOU TWO A COUPLE**?" I sign back "**NO. BUT WE USED TO BE. I STILL LOVE HIM BUT IT'D NEVER WORK. WE FOUND THAT OUT LAST TIME**."  
She nods and leaves.

Jon just stares at me. "What'd you just sign to her?" "Nothing important girl stuff." He nods and takes a chair. "i'm bringing you home after you

get the all clear here." I nod. The doctor comes in right after and lets me go. I get dressed and we head out. I notice that my car is in the NCIS

parking lot when we get there. I smile. I kiss Jon's cheek give him directions to Gibbs house and say "Don't go in the basement. It's off limits to

you. And even me." He nods and takes off. I walk back into the bullpen. DiNozzo says "Glad you back, Boss is in MTAC talking with SECNAV." I nod.  
I

sit at my desk and start on my report of the case and phone call. I finish just as Boss comes back down the stairs. He looks like he didn't sleep

at all when i was in the hospital. I throw a note at DiNozzo. The note says 'Did Boss sleep at all when i was in the clean death trap?' Tony reads

it and throws it back. 'No. Not that we can tell.' I just shake my head. I sigh. I stand up. "Boss want coffee i'ma make a run?" He just stares at

me. "What? I had to be sure last time i didn't ask i got my head slapped." I huff and head off. As the doors close on the elevator i hear DiNozzo

ask "You've actually slapped her head boss?" I just shake my head. Of course he hasn't DiNozzo i just said that. I go and head to the coffee shop

across the street. I get a black coffee, a hot chocolate, an english toffee for McGee, coffee with 2 sugars and hazelnut creamer for Tony, and I got

a coffee with 1 sugar and cream for Ziva. I take them all back to the bullpen. I set mine and gibbs on my desk. I give Ziva hers, Tim his, and Tony

his. Then I grab mine and Gibbs. I stand in front of Gibbs desk and stare at him. I notice he's outta coffee and waiting for me to give him his. I

just stand there holding it. He looks at me. I stare back. He reaches for the coffee but i take a step back before he can get it. He looks up at me.

I just look back. I back up to my desk. I set them both on my desk without turning around. I cross my arms over my chest. He stands up and  
looks at

me. I just glare back. I'm mad at him for not sleeping. He knows i get angry when he doesn't sleep. He walks up to me. We are chest to chest.I  
look

up right into his looks down into my knows why he isn't getting his sighs and goes and sits back down without his  
coffee.

The rest of the team is very shocked. I smirk."So you not gonna do what i'm mad at you for or you gonna keep doing what you doing and not get  
coffee

anymore?" He looks up at me and knows i'll make sure he doesn't get any coffee if he doesn't get some sleep. "Fine i will now can i have my  
coffee?"

I take his cup and walk it to him. I stop right in front of his desk. He reaches for it but i step back. I tap my cheek. He sighs stands up and then

he kisses my cheek while taking his coffee. I smile and go back to my desk. "Oh and Evans you get to do all the reports for everyone." I just laugh

"Yes Boss. Guys send me what you got done and i'll finish them." They all send them to me. 20 minutes later i say "All done. Want them printed  
and

in your hands or do you want them emailed?" He just looks at me. "Okay. No need to yell Boss" I giggle and print them off. I hand them to him.  
He

takes them and sets them aside. DiNozzo asks "How'd you get them done so fast?" "Didn't you see how fast my fingers where moving DiNozzo?"  
"They

weren't." "No they were just moving so fast you didn't realize that they were moving." I smirk and sit down. "That's why Boss had me type them.  
I'm

the fastest typer in the US. I have a plaque that says so. Wanna see?" DiNozzo nods. I pull it outta my desk and hand it to him. Obama has signed  
it

himself. I smile and take it back from a shocked DiNozzo. I show it to the others, except Gibbs because he's already seen it. I smile. I glance at

the clock after midnight. "Um boss. Remember what you agreed to? Well if we don't go home now you'll lose coffee." He looks at the clock. He  
says to

the team. "Go home be here 0700 hrs." They all run out the door. I smile and get my stuff. I get in the elevator with Gibbs. I sigh and hold onto

the railing for dear life and close my eyes. I feel someone pull me to them. I peek my eyes open and see that LJ is holding me. I rest my head on

his chest. The bell dings and he lets me go. We walk to our cars. We drive home. Jon's rental car is on one side of the driveway. I let LJ pull in

first. I pull in behind him. We are opposite side of Jon in the driveway. We walk inside. We walk in to find Jon on the phone. I listen and

recognize the voice of Vince McMahon his boss. "Yes sir. Of course sir. No problem sir. Thank you sir. Goodbye sir." He hangs up. He sighs and

chucks his phone across the room. I say "Now don't be hurting Gibbs house." Jon spins and sees us "Sorry." "Rule #6: Never say you're sorry. It's  
a

sign of weakness." He nods. He just goes and picks his phone up. "Didn't know which room was yours so I just stayed down here." "Yours is top  
the

stairs on the right, mines at the back on the left, gibbs is on the right in the back." He nods, grabs his shit, and heads to his room. Gibbs looks

at me and says "Mine is back left." "I know. He's gonna try to go into mine tonight, and he's in for a surprize when he wakes you up." Gibbs just

chuckles and says "You're crazy." "Nope, because I know i'm crazy and crazy people don't know they're crazy therefore i am not crazy." I just  
smile

and leave a very confused Gibbs to go upstairs to my room. I slip in and get in my pjs. i snuggle in bed.A bit later i hear a crash like someone got

punched and hit the floor. I smile and go out of my room. I see Gibbs door open, and Jon on the floor with a bloody mouth. Yep LJ hit him. I smile

and ask "what happened?" Jon says "I thought you said that this was your room?" "oops mustve said them from looking from up here. Night." i  
smile at

LJ and go back to my room and lock the door. Haha finally Jon wont try to mess with me. I fall asleep. I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I yell

out "Pancakes!" I quickly run down the stairs to see Jon standing there making my favorite pancakes. He turns around and says"Someone was  
excited

about pancakes." I look down and realize that i'm standing in only my tanktop and underwear, no bra. I blush and run up the stairs straight into  
my

room. I come out dressed. I walk back down the stairs. I eat 3 pancakes. Gibbs had 5. Jon had 9. Not surprising since Jon eats alot all the time. I

wash the plates. Since i'm already dressed for the day I grab my gear and head to work. When i get there i look at the clock. 6:15. Crap. I hate

being here this early. Oh well. I start on all the teams paperwork. I finish all of our paperwork right as Boss comes in with two cups. He hands me

one. I smile and hand him the stack of paperwork in exchange for my hot cocoa. I smile at his shocked face and look at the clock. It's only 6:45. I

just shrug and watch as Jon comes in with a guest pass and a bottle of water. I smile and ask "How was your night Jon?" He blushes and sits down  
at

DiNozzo's desk. He props his feet up on the desk and leans back and i realize that Tony does the same exact thing. I sign to boss "**WHAT IS IT **  
**WITH**

**PLAYERS ALL HAVING THE SAME RELAXED POSITION ON DESKS**?" he signs back "**MUST BE THEIR TELL OF BEING A PLAYER**." I nod. I stand up and  
throw my empty

cup away. I walk to the vending machine and get 2 Caf-Pows. I walk one over to Jon. "Here. Drink this you'll like it." He takes it and takes a sip.

He smiles. I turn and head down to Abby's lab. I hand her the Caf-Pow. She smiles. "So why is He sitting in DiNozzo's desk?" I sign "**NO CLUE **  
**REALLY**

**I ONLY KNOW THAT HE SHOWED UP AFTER BOSS AND I LEFT THE HOUSE**." She nods. "Thanks for the Caf-Pow" "**NO PROBLEM. I LOVE YOUR FACE **  
**WHEN I BRING YOU**

**ONE SO DOES GIBBS THATS WHY YOU GET SO MANY. NOW I SHOULD PROBLEY GET BACK TO WORK**." She nods. I head back upstairs. I see  
DiNozzo is in my desk. I

just raise an eyebrow at him. "Since your dude is in my desk i'm taking yours." "I don't think so DiNozzo now move before i shove my size 8 so far

up your ass you choke on my bootheel." He quickly gets out of my seat. I sit down and put my head on the desk. Someone rubs my back in slow  
circles.

I peek and see that it's DiNozzo. I also see the jealous pissed off look in Gibbs' eyes. Hmm. I just enjoy Tony rubbing my back. I hear Boss' phone

ring. "Gear Up!" I jump and grab my gear and Tony's. I hand a shocked Tony his gear and pull him to the elevator. He finally comes to inside the

elevator. "Thanks." I just turn and slap the back of Tony's head. "Next time get with it faster." I just turn and see that Gibbs doesn't like that I

slapped DiNozzo. Okay there is definitly something going on there. So i sign to Gibbs "**WHY ARE YOU BREAKING RULE NUMBER TWELEVE WITH **  
**DINOZZO? I MEAN**

**COME ON DINOZZO OF ALL PEOPLE**?" He looks so shocked at my forewardness. I just sign "**YOU GONNA TELL ME WHY OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO **  
**BREAK IT FROM HIM**?"

Gibbs signs back "**HOW DID YOU KNOW**?" "**THE WAY YOU LOOKED WHEN HE GAVE ME A BACKRUB AND WHEN I SMACKED THE BACK OF HIS **  
**HEAD JUST NOW COMFIRMED MY**

**SUSPICIONS**." He nods, then tries to slap the back of my head but i duck and he gets an unsuspecting McGee. I burst out laughing. "Nice Boss you  
hit

McGee instead." I just chuckle and move to the other side of McGee just in time for the elevator to open and let us out. I'm about to get in the car

with McGee and Ziva but i hear boss say "Evans, DiNozzo with me." I gulp. This is gonna be a fun ride. I spin round and get in Gibbs car. Oh man I

love this smell of this car right now. It smells like sawdust, old spice, and exspensive colone. Oh god i'm getting turned on just by how they smell.

The doors all close and I wish i was somewhere else. Gibbs says "She knows about us Tony." He gasps and looks at me. He asks "How?" "The looks  
he

gave me when you rubbed my back, and when i smacked the back of your head. His eyes are very expressive, even if he isn't." DiNozzo gulps. I  
smile

and say "I'm okay with it guys. You never actually asked if I cared or was gonna tell anyone. I'm not going to." Gibbs says "You better not." "Well

if i tell you my secret will you guys trust me to not tell yours?" They both nod. "Well my secret is I'm Bi. And yes i have dated females, i've even

had a girlfriend you didn't know about Leroy." They both gasp then DiNozzo gets that look in his eye. I know they both are Bi as well. I just say

"We might want to get going because McGee and Ziva are staring at us wondering why we aren't moving." Gibbs starts the car and speeds off. I  
smile I

actually love how he drives. I sigh. It feels good that they know my secret. We arive at the scene. I look down at the male. I gasp. I back up a

step and look away. I turn my head and run to a trash can. I puke into it. It's Sargent Slaughter. I know him. Gibbs asks "Why are you puking  
Agent

Evans." "Because that's Robert Remus, otherwise known as Sargent Slaughter. I knew him and he was like a father to me when i used to know  
him." I

sigh and say "I know who killed him without even taking a second look at the body. It was David Batista and if we don't catch him... Oh God  
Jon...!"

I turn, nick Gibbs keys and run to the car. I take off back to NCIS. I don't see Jon's car here. I race to Gibbs house and Jon's car is there. I run

in and Jon is laying on the couch. I run and check. He has a pulse and not bleeding. I wake him up and hug him. He asks "What's wrong?" "They  
found

Robert." "Who?" "Sargent Slaughter." He pales "And you think i'm next?" "Yes. He's killed my father figure the only people left are you and Gibbs,

that he knows i care about. Gibbs can protect himself, and he has the team with him." He nods. He grabs his jacket and his travel bag. He knows  
what

i mean by my statements that i'm scared for him. He nods and says "Let's go." I sigh and get in Gibbs car. Jon gets in the passenger seat. I race

back to NCIS. I pull him straight to Leon's office. I pass Cynthia. I barge in and say "Leon i need Jon to go into 24/7 protection until we catch

David Batista because he just killed the man we both know and who is like the father figure to me. The only other two people i care about that he

knows about are Jon and Gibbs." Leon nods and says "Who do you want him placed with?" I sigh. "I would like him with me and Gibbs but that's a  
bad

idea so i want the next best. I want Tobias Fornell and Mike Franks to lead the watch and the next best people besides my team." "So you want  
the

FBI to watch him?" "No I want the Secret Service to watch him. Can I use your phone?" Leon nods. "Sit down Jon." He sits on the couch. I pick up  
the

phone and call Hector. "Hello Hector." "J?" "Yes. And i need to cash in on one of your many favors you owe me. I need a 24/7 protection detail on

someone i care about. There is a serious threat to them, and me. I have my team. We are working on eliminating the threat so i need your best  
team

that's not on the President to watch him." "Yes mam. When do you need it?" "Can you be here in a half hour?" "Yes. Are we working with anyone  
else?"

"Yes. As soon as i call them, you'll be working with Tobias Fornell of the FBI and retired NIS agent Mike Franks." "Alright. Anything else J?" "Yes.

Please don't fail me." "We won't. I promise." I hang up. I sigh and dial Toby. "Fornell." "Toby I need help." "Where are you?" "Directors office."

"I'll be right there, warn Leon." I sigh and hang up. I dial Mikey. "Franks." "Mikey I need help." "Where you at?" "Leon's office." "Be right there."

I sigh and hang up. Leon looks at me. "I called in a favor with SS, and Tobias and Mike will be here shortly. SS will arrive within the half hour."

Leon says "How does the SS Leader owe you many favors?" "Another story for another time." I smile and say "Jon stay here in this office until I  
come

to get you. You don't move a single step out of this office or i'll kill you myself. If you have to pee do it in the plant in the corner." He laughs

and asks "Just a little paranoid are you?" I glare at him. "This is not the time to make jokes Jon, this is serious. You are in danger." I growl and

turn to Leon. "You will watch him until I get back. Do not let him out, or I will make sure you pay for it." He nods and I leave. I turn to Cynthia.

"No one leaves that office until I get back. If someone does you call me straight away. Got it?" "Yes mam." I walk down to the bullpen to find that

the team is back with an angry gibbs. He opens his mouth to yell at me but i just toss him his keys and sign "**DON'T. TOBY AND MIKEY WILL BE **  
**HERE IN**

**A FEW MOMENTS, AND THE SS TEAM2 WILL BE HERE WITHIN THE HALF-HOUR**." He nods and just sits back down. DiNozzo is looking at me  
wondering what the

hell i signed to Gibbs to make him not yell at me and just sit down. Tony opens his mouth to ask me something but the elevator dings and out  
comes

Toby and Mikey. I sprint across the bullpen in 2 seconds and tackle them in a hug. They hug me back. I sigh. I release them. "You'll be working  
with

SS Team2 to watch Jon, so David can't get to him, like he did Sargent Slaughter, my father figure." They nod. Mike asks "SS here yet?" "Within the

half-hour." They both nod. We walk back into the bullpen. DiNozzo asks "Why are they here?" "Because i asked them to be DiNozzo, now please  
refrian

from talking to them, they are here for a job not to socialize." I sigh and sit down. My daemon Gahege(Native for Chief)*Pronounced Gage* comes  
over

to me. I sigh and pet his fur. He's a Antelope. He nudges me. I sigh. I pet him. Nina(Native for Fire) Gibbs White Tiger daemon comes over and  
nips

Gahege. "Hey!" "Then pay attention!" I sigh and stand up. I watch as Tory(means victorious), and Mary(means bitter) come over. Mary is Mike's

wolverine daemon,and Tory is Tobias' lynx daemon. They are protective of me. Did I ever mention that we all have an animal Daemon that is part  
of

our soul. I watch as Tony's Choco lab puppy Aylen(Native for happiness)*Pronounced A-len* and Tim's squirell Ayita(Native for  
worker)*Pronounced

I-e-ta* come over to see what's going on. I know Ziva has a spider named Otaktay(Native for Kills many)*Prounounced O-tak-tay*. Most  
daemons have

american or a name from where you are from except a select few have Native American names and we have no clue why, but only special people  
have

native named Daemons and everyone on Gibbs team has one. Oh by the way a person's daemon is of the opposite sex. Ducky has an Great Owl  
named Maiara

(Native for wise)*Pronounced My-or-ah*,Palmer has a parrot named Nadie(Native for wise),and Abby has a panther named Takoda(Native for  
friend to

everyone). I see Jon's wolf daemon Kimi(Native for secret) come down the stairs. I look and it's just Kimi nobody else. Kimi walks over to me.

"Jon's passed out and the dude is on the phone. I snuck out." "Kimi that's not good. Go watch Jon." She nods and slinks off. Yes our daemons can

talk. Each animal has it's own meaning/personality traits. Squirell~diligent, prudent, steadfast; Great Owl~contemplative, dignified, intelligent,

observant, wisdom; Parrot~forethought, integrity, intelligent, prudent, wisdom;Tiger~authority, fearless, fierce when provoked,  
strength;Wolf~bold,

fierce, solitary, swift action;Wolverine~bold, fearless, quick tempered;Lynx~cunning, stealth, vigilant;Spider~cunning, opportunistic, patient,

tenacious;Antelope~fierce when protecting, flexibility, self-sacrifice, swift action, tolerant;Panther~fierce when protecting, gentle, intense; and

Dove~affectionate, chaste, fidelity, gentle, innocent, Daemons tell us their names when we are young. Each Daemons name and what  
animal

they are tells you something about the person. As I look at each persons daemon i can tell how each of them fit the person. I just sigh and sit  
down.

(Picture of Gahege wikipedia/commons/b/bb/Sable_ )~Me

(Picture of Nina 8288/7713615830_84a30b0715_ )~Leroy Jethro Gibbs

(Picture of Aylen

. /media/dogs/anonymous/rufus_chocolate_labrador_ _ )~Anthony DiNozzo

(Picture of Ayita

. )~Timothy McGee

(Picture of Maiara

.uk/Owlsploitation/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/grea t_grey_ )~Ducky

(Picture of Nadie

fs70/f/2012/270/6/4/parrot_render_by_ )~Jimmy Palmer

(Picture of Takoda uploads/images/article-images/black_panther_ ) ~Abby

(Picture of Otaktay u/3637440_ )~Ziva Davíd

(Picture of Tory

. /-vTxz7_QFR7A/TulkAnWVgkI/AAAAAAAABKU/_ ) ~Tobias Fornell

(Picture of Mary . /_cb20120123005902/chowder/images/5/5a/Wild_Animal _Wolverine_HD_Photos_ )  
~Mike Franks

(Picture of Kimi -  
4459PYJ77X0/Rt2DiGx55VI/AAAAAAAAAAM/JFUdNFGAkRw/s0 /gray_wolf_montana_ ) ~Jonathan Good

(Picture of Hilary ~hkaiter/starweb0809/SECTION3/FOV1-0003B1A3/FOV1-00 03B1A4/rock%20dove% ) ~Hector

(Picture of Donovan . )~Hedda

Everyone calms down and sits down. The elevator dings and i see Hilary(Meaning cheerful, happy) Hectors Dove daemon fly in. I didn't know  
Hector was

going to be coming. I stand up and meet Hector and his team. I smile and hug hector. "Thank you so much for coming Hector" "No Problem now  
who are

we protecting?" "His name is Jonathan Good. Call him either Dean Ambrose, or Jon Moxley. He's a wrestler. Right now he is passed out in Leon's

office and his wolf daemon Kimi is watching him." Hector nods. Him and his team follow me upstairs to the office. I nod to Cynthia as we go in. I  
go

in first and yell "HEY!" Jon startles awake. He sees me with the SS Team2. I just smile and Kimi comes up to me. She nudges me with her head.  
It's

not normal for a person to touch anothers daemon with your bare hand so everyone else gasps. Kimi licks my hand and then cuddles up to  
Gahege. He

looks at her and growls. Well that's odd. Then i notice that he's not growling at her but at one of the SS Team2's daemon's trying to get too close

to her. I look and see that it's a Falcon. I also see that it belongs to the only female Team member. I turn and say "Back off. You are not to sleep

with him, you are not to watch him change, and you are to always act professional. Is that understood that if you can't do that to leave now?" She

looks taken aback. She glances between Jon and Me then turns and storms off. Hector says "Sorry Hedda gets alittle too much sometimes." I nod  
and

say "I'm not surprised since her name means War. What's her Daemons name?" "It's Donovan." "Hmm well it means dark warrior and he is a  
Falcon which

usually has the eagerness and intensity personality traits." Hector asks "How do you know so much about this?" "I read a book about it once." He

nods and asks "What does my name mean, and what about Hilary's?" "Well Hilary means cheerful or happy, she's a Dove which is  
affectionate,chaste,

fidelity, gentle, innocent, and patient personality traits and Hector means defend and hold fast" He smiles and nods. "Impressive." "Thanks. Now  
why

don't we introduce you to your charge." They nod. "Okay Jonathan this is Hector, Kimi this is Hilary." Hector says "well since you know all about

what our names and animals mean can we know yours?" Jon nods to me. "Ask her." I say "Kimi is Native for secret, she is a wolf which has bold,

fierce, solitary, and swift action personality traits, and the name Jonathan means God has given or God gives." I smile and they all nod. "Also even

though most wolves like solidarity some prefer packs, it depends on the person. Kimi prefers a small pack of 3." I smile and walk out. I feel better

now that Jon has protection. I head back down to my desk. I'm so tired. I put my head down and must have fallen asleep because i come to with  
Aylen

and Nina trying to wake up Gahege. I look up and see Tony and Jethro staring at me. I sit up and look around. It's dark out and everyone else has

gone. Gibbs reaches a hand out to me. I take it and he helps me stand up. I yawn and we each get in our cars. I drive home. Tony is coming home  
with

us. "Um LJ you know that Jon will be back soon right and will be bringing his protection detail with him right?" He shakes head. "No he is staying

at NCIS until we catch the murderer." I nod. I head up the stairs. I'm halfway up the stairs when Gibbs says "You are going to eat right?" I look

at them and say "No." I finish going up the stairs. I'm in my pjs that consist of booty shorts and a tanktop. There is a knock on my door. I open it

to both the boys staring at me. "What?" They just pick me up and carry me down the stairs. They set me down in front of a plate at the table. I  
see

that it's spaghetti. I ask them "Got any ranch?" They look at me weird but get me some. I put ranch on my spaghetti and eat it. I smile. I finish

eating and they smile at me. I just nod and say "Thanks for making me eat." They nod. I wash the dishes and head back upstairs. I just sigh and  
go

back upstairs. I sigh. I look in the mirror. I say to myself "When will you ever learn? Don't you know he will never see you that way, and now that

he has Tony, that he never will? Don't you know you will always be a little girl that he has to protect to him?" I sigh and wash my face. I lay in

bed and stare at the ceiling. I don't fall asleep. I see the sun coming in through my window.

(Tony's POV)

I walk up the stairs to go check on her like Jethro wants me to. I stop when I hear her talking. Who is she talking to? I listen "When will you ever

learn? Don't you know he will never see you that way, and now that he has Tony, that he never will? Don't you know you will always be a little girl

that he has to protect to him?" When she says my name i freeze. She's talking to herself about Gibbs. I sigh. I listen as she runs water then goes

to bed. I turn and head back downstairs. Jethro sees my face and asks "She okay?" "I don't know boss, she was sleeping." I try my hardest to lie  
to

him. He knows. "You're lying but just because i'm sure that she either asked you to or you know she wouldn't want you talking i'll let it go." I nod

and we head up to bed.

(Jean's POV)

As i watch the sun come up to where it means it would be normal for me to start moving I get up. I take a shower and get dressed. I put on my  
grey

t-shirt, and my grey pants. I pull my hair into a dull ponytail unlike my usual lively ones. I pull on my socks and slip on my grey combat boots. I

leave makeup off. I have bags under my eyes and no emotions on my face. I take a look at Gahege. He looks just as depressed as I feel. Good to  
know

we're on the same page. We head down and I grab one of my breakfast bars. I grab my gear bag outta the gear closet and my keys from the peg.  
I slide

in my car after i let Gahege in. He sits passenger seat, bowing his head so his horns don't go into the roof. "Gahege do you want me to open the  
sun

roof or are you good like that?" He just shoots me my own 'stupid question' look. I open the sun roof so he can put his horns out it. We drive to

work. I pull in my normal spot. It's 7am. My usual time. I sigh and grab my bag and wait for Gahege to work his way out of the car so i can put  
the

sun roof up and lock the doors. I lock the car and we head to our desk. I just know today is gona be a long day. I start on the cold cases. I look

at a few of them. Wait this looks familiar? I lay a couple out on the desk. They all have the same MO and the same characteristics. They all match

the new unsolved case. Then it hits me. They are all the same killer. We've been looking at them all wrong! I quickly make it into a report and I

get us a new lead. I call boss' pager. I get a call back "This better be damned important to call me before i've had my morning coffee Evans or  
your

head is mine." "I've got a lead on that new unsolved case. It's related to 6 cold cases. Same MO. Same killer. We've been looking at them all  
wrong."

I hear him grunt. "Better be coffee waiting on my desk when I get there." He hangs up. I sigh and go to get his favorite coffee. Everyone else has

no clue where he gets the coffee he loves, they only know of dunkin donuts, and starbucks. His favorite place is the coffee cart four streets over

that is basicly open 24/7. It closes from 0hundred hours to 015, and from 1200hrs to 1215hrs. It's only closed for 30 minutes in 24hrs. It's for the

first shift and the second shifts to switch and be ready for their shifts. I found out the hrs when i tried to get coffee in those time slots. I

noticed that they only closed for fifteen minutes before reopening. They have two people working at once, so if one needs a break of any kind the

other can handle, then they switch. I walk up and they recognize me. "Large strong black and large Hot Chocolate?" "Yes." They nod and start on  
my

order. I nod and say "Keep the change." I walk away with my order. I carefully put down His coffee on his desk and go sit at mine. I look over our

lead and sigh. If only I was so good at getting a date as getting a lead. I shake my head with another sigh. I take a sip of my Hot Chocolate. Yum.

This place is the best even over Tim Horton's Hot Chocolate. I hear the elevator ding. I look up and it's some random agent. I make 4 copies of  
my

report. I place one on each desk.I always make gibbs copy a little bigger so he can read it easier but not much so that the others can comment on  
it.

I go to the machine and buy a cafpow. I bring it down to abby's lab. She's not in yet. I place the cafpow in her minifridge. I place a sticky note

that says "Look in First Sergeant Fridge for your little treat~Love J" on Major MassSpec. I shake my head. I don't know how that girl can drink so

much caffine. I had a cafpow once and had too much energy to sleep for 4 days, not that i sleep anyway. I head back upstairs. I glance at the  
clock.

I grab my gear so i'm ready when Boss walks in here and says 'Grab your gear'. The elevator dings and I look up. It's boss and DiNozzo along with  
a

very worn looking Ziva and McGee. I just sip from my cup. I watch as Boss goes straight to his desk looking for his coffee. It's right there. He

picks it up and takes a large sip. I can see him wanting to smile but he won't here. At home he might've smiled at the taste of his coffee but not

here and not infront of the otheres. I sigh, which turns everyone's attention to me. I notice as they take in my appearance. I'm guessing Tim and

Ziva both think I spent the night here, but Tony and Gibbs know better. Gibbs says "What we got?" "Reports on each desk." He nods and sits at his

desk to read the report. I see his smirk when he notices the bigger writing. He knows I do it to help him but just enough that the others won't be

able to comment on the difference. They all sit and read the report I made. I hear the words i've been waiting for. "Gear your gear." I stand and  
am

right on his heels even before DiNozzo. They are too late for this elevator meaning they gotta take the stairs. It's just me and Gibbs in the lift.

His hand flicks out and hits the emergency stop. I raise an eyebrow at him, but say nothing. I just wait for him to say something. "What is wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Boss." "Angel drop the act I know something is bothering you by your outfit. And you aren't wearing makeup." "I don't always  
have to

wear makeup and what's wrong with my outfit? It's comfortable, meets dress code, and I can chase down bad guys in it." "Yes but it's not you. It's

like abby dressing in blue jeans and a red t-shirt, with her hair down, and no black makeup" I sigh and say "We have a case." I lean and hit the

emergency stop back on. His hand juts out and stops it again. I just stand there. Now i'm starting to freak out. I back up to the wall, grab the

railing, and close my eyes trying to calm down. I feel his body move closer to mine so he's right infront of me. "Move back i'm fine. You crowding

me won't help, just make it worse." He doesn't move. I add "Please?" I think this throws him because i can tell he's shocked but moves back. He  
hits

the switch and the lift moves again. By the look on the others face i know they are wondering what took us so long. I just say "Elevators and me

don't have a good relationship and I may have freaked out in it." I shrug and get in Ziva's car. I'm not riding with him today. Which is odd but the

others take it in stride as I'm embarrassed about my freak out in the elevator with Gibbs. We arrive with us girls in one car and the boys in the

other. Normally its McGee and Ziva in one while Gibbs, Tony, and I are in the other. We get to the lead suspects house. We pull our guns. I hear  
Him

say "McGee watch our backs, Ziva, DiNozzo take the back, Evans you're with me." I just nod. We burst into the house and no one is home. I yell  
out

"Don't touch anything and don't move!" They look at me. "The floors are pressure plated to explode and notice all the small wires. I'm surprised  
we

haven't hit one yet or set off the floor." Gibbs looks shocked that i've seen all this. I sigh and say "Guys if you can, take the exact steps you

took while coming in. Ziva you first." We all watch as she retraces until she is outside and in our ears we hear she is all clear. "Okay. DiNozzo go."

He nods and does the same as Ziva. We get the all clear. "Gibbs you go. I'll have to cross your path to get out, You entered after me so we should

take the backwards order out like Ziva and Tony did." He says "No. You go." "Gibbs that'll more than likely end in an explosion and you've been in

too many already. You go." I said that last part with such force he starts to retrace his steps. He makes it out and i hear "All clear. Evans get

yourself out NOW." "On it Boss." I start to slowly back out. I'm now at the point that my path crosses Gibbs. I take a step and I hear a small click.

"Get Back It's Gonna Blow!" I take off running out the door. Just as i've made it to the door the whole house blows. I feel the flames enclose me.

I pass out. In the black i just lay there and am peaceful. I don't wanna come out. I'm happy to just stay that glow over there seems to  
be

very beckoning. I start to move towards it, but am suddenly stopped. I don't know why. I look and see Gahege is pushing me back the other way.  
"No

I wanna go to the glow. I don't wanna go back!" He just sits and says "Then we are at an impass." I nod. I sit as well.

(Gibbs Pov)

I listen as Angel yells to us."Don't touch anything and don't move!" We all look at her. "The floors are pressure plated to explode and notice all

the small wires. I'm surprised we haven't hit one yet or set off the floor." I'm surprised she caught all this. I'm too stunned to do anything. She

begins giving orders. "Guys if you can, take the exact steps you took while coming in. Ziva you first." We all watch as Ziva makes it and gives the

all clear. I just let her give the orders. "Okay. DiNozzo go." He nods and does the same as Ziva. She turns her head to me. "Gibbs you go. I'll have

to cross your path to get out, You entered after me so we should take the backwards order out like Ziva and Tony did." She better not think I am

leting her go out after me. "No. You go." She responds with "Gibbs that'll more than likely end in an explosion and you've been in too many  
already.

You go." She said that last part with such force i can do nothing but start to retrace my steps. I say "All clear. Evans get yourself out NOW." She

says "On it Boss." We all listen as she starts to make her way back out. We all hear her scream "Get Back It's Gonna Blow!" We head for cover,  
well

i'm pulled but just as we see her in the door, the house blows. "No!" I lunge foreward. She was thrown by the blast. I run to her. I roll her over

and see that she's still breathing. I see how badly burned she is. I notice nothing else as EMTs arrive and strap her to a gurny. I hold her hand

and go to the hospital with her. "Jethro it's been months go home, get some coffee, something, what would she say if she saw you like this?"He  
turns

to Ducky. "I can't leave her. I left her in that house. I'm not leaving her again." "We all heard her tell you that her crossing your path again

would end in an explosion and she forced you to leave. If she didn't we'd have two dead bodies instead of one injured." I sigh. "I know you're right

Duck, but I still can't leave." I hang my head. "Go take a small break she'll be here when you get back." I nod and go get some coffee.

(Ducky's POV)

"You knew you'd end up here didn't you J? You always had that sixth sense about these things. You knew you'd both die if you went first." I sigh.

I listen as her heart rate goes down to an alraming rate as nurses spill in at the alarm sound. They don't even have time to do anything before it

just goes back to normal. That was odd. It's almost as if our young agent is fighting herself about coming or going. "Donald it's not her fighting

to come back and you know it. She's fighting Gahege." "You are right as usual Maiara." I watch J's face contorts in and unknown emotion for her.

(Jean's POV)

I'm fighting Gahege again but he pushes me back again. "Why won't you let me go?!" "Because you are needed here." "Here? Here is nowhere,  
but my own

mind!" "Not here as your mind, here as this world. You are needed by your family." "I Don't Have Any Family!" "Now that's a lie. You have a  
family,

your team is your family. As well as Tobias and Franks." "No those are people i work with. I don't have a family. My mother left me in the streets,

and i never knew my father. I don't have family, just like you don't have a herd." "I have a herd. We all call it something different but to me it

is my herd. To Nina it's her pride, to Aylen it's her liter, and to Maiara it's her flock. Call it what you will but it's your family." I nod. I

have an unknown emotion pass over me. Almost like I am in pain but not, sad but not, and angry but not all at once. "Gahege why do i not want  
to go

back so much, but you do?" "Because I never said goodbye to the ones we needed to even before we came to D.C. We can't leave without them  
knowing

how much we loved them and needed them. Or how gratefull we will always be to them. Then if you still must we will go to the glow." I ask  
"Hetty?G?"

He nods. I yell "Hetty! G!" I need them out there to hear it. They need to come. They need to know.

(Ducky's Pov)

She's mumbling. It's a name I think. "Hetty? G?" She couldn't possibly be actually asking for them through a coma could she? "Hetty!G!" That is  
no

mistake she wants these people but who are they? In walks Jethro.

(Gibbs' POV)

I hear Angel call "Hetty!G!" I see Ducky is confused. "Duck I need to use your phone." He hands me it. I dial a number that i haven't had to in so

many years. "Hetty." "Hetty it's Gibbs. Jean is in a coma and calling for you and G how soon can you two get here?" "We'll be there in two hrs sit

tight Gibbs." I hand Ducky back his phone. "Go home Duck. They'll be here in two hrs." He nods and leaves. I sit and take her hand in mine.I  
finally

got Tony to tell me what made her so sad the day she was put into the coma. How could I have been so blind? She's loved me just as i've loved  
her

for just as long i'm guessing. But she was right I have Tony. It wouldn't be fair to him, but i think he knows i've always loved her too. I sigh. I

must have dozed off because a hand is on my shoulder shaking me awake. I look up to the same as hers eyes of G Callen. He nods "We're here go  
get

some rest." I nod and leave them to it.

(G's POV)

I can't believe even in a coma she called for us. I look to AneMy(Native for Superior)*Pronounced Ann-E-Me*. She says "Even when she is not here

she still needs you, so her body calls out what her mind cannot." I nod. I look over AneMy and Gahege. I can't believe how close they look like  
each

other. (AneMy . .at/~ ) She has always been my sister even before we actually  
knew from

DNA tests. I sigh and take a seat near the window and take her hand. Hetty says "She will come out of her coma won't she, Dasan(Native for  
Chief)

*Pronounced De-son*?" "We will not know unless she does."Hetty nods at her Pygmy Owl, Dasan. I just hold my little sister's hand and hope for  
the

best. (Dasan uploads/2010/09/pygme_ )

I know she has been needing me i could feel it. Especially the night before she was in the explosion and the day of the explosion. She means

the world to me. I lean in and whisper in her ear "Natashua Jean you better come out of this or i'll bring you back to life just to kill you myself."

She never liked being threatened so i wasn't surprised when i felt her slap the back of my head but very surpirsed to find she was still unconcious.

Hetty takes her hand. Hetty is like a Grandmum to us but also our mum. Hetty kisses her forehead. Dasan just snuggles right up to her neck like  
he

used to. I put my head down on our linked hands and fall asleep.

(Jean's POV)

I feel when LJ leaves and Hetty and G come. I know what his name is but we've agreed that we like G better, and that we'll keep our own last  
names

since neither of us wanted to have to change our last names just so we could have the same last name. We know we are brother and sister and so  
does

Hetty and that's enough for us. Not even LJ knows that G is my half-brother. We think we had the same mom, because we've always had different  
last

names and we have similar shaped eyes, nose, and chin that you get from your mom but we look different otherwise that we'd have gotten from  
our dad.

I feel him take my hand. I missed him. I'm glad he came. I feel him threaten me and my body reacts and slaps the back of his head. I feel Hetty

take my hand and kiss my forehead. Dasan curls into my neck like he used to. I feel a head rest on mine and G's linked hands. He's sleeping.  
That's

good he must need it. I can feel it. I feel that Hetty has gone to sleep as well. Sudenly Gahege rams me into the light when i'm preoccupid. I gasp

and wake up looking at the ceiling in a hospital. I look and see that G and Hetty are still sleeping. G is still holding my hand. I squeeze his hand

and he moves a little. I don't wanna wake Hetty up yet so i shake his whole head with my arm. He sits up sleepily. He sees me up and pulls me  
into

a hug. I hug back. I whisper "I missed you big-bro." He whispers back "Then why did you leave without saying goodbye?" "What do you think this  
is?He

told me he wouldn't let me go the otherway until we said goodbye to you two." I break the hug and see AneMy and Gahege nudging each other  
like bro

and sis antelope do. I smile. "I only want to say I love you, and i'm glad you've been in my life. I will miss you." He sputters "But you've healed

why are you saying goodbye?" I shake my head. "My body has healed, but my mind and soul haven't and won't ever again." He starts to cry. I  
wipe his

tears "Do not cry for me big brother. Be happy that I love you enough to wait until I've said goodbye to you before I go." He just nods and hugs  
me

again. "I love you too my little sister Natashua Jean." I nod and acknowledge my true name. I lean and wake Hetty up. She sees me and pulls me  
into

a hug. She kisses my forehead. "Hetty, Grandmum. I love you and am so gratefull for you being in my life. I will miss you. Please don't cry for  
me.

Be happy that i love you enough to wait for your goodbye to leave. Please take care of my brother he will need you more than ever after i've  
gone."

I look to Gahege who has finished saying goodbye to Dasan and AneMy. I slowly let the dark take over. I'm back where I started. I say one last  
thing

in my falling into dark "Tell Leroy I love him always have." I allow myself to go to the glow, but something stops me. The glow moves and it  
shapes

into an 's another 's male and looks like a mix of Gahege and AneMy.( /wp-  
)

I recognize him. It's Hiamovi(Native for High Chief)*Pronounced Hi-mo-v* our mom's Daemon. Why is he here? "I can't let you die. You are not  
ready

to. I need you to stay. I will give you 3 days in here to gather what you are going to say to everyone and how you are going to react to the future

you have now set into motion with your last statement. We love you. Tell your brother I never meant to leave him, it was an accident and he  
wondered

off while I was in labor with you. We lost him and couldn't find him again. We searched for 3 years before we gave up and didn't talk about him in

case you would one day ask about him. Your mother couldn't come she wasn't allowed. Please listen to me for once in your life and just live and be

happy." He disappears back into the glow and the glow goes out. Oh great now i've done it.

(Gibbs's POV)

I listen as she is talking to them. She is only saying goodbye to them then dying. I didn't know Callen was her brother. I knew she loved Hetty as

a grandmum. What Did She Just Say About Me? I walk into the room. "How is she?" I say it with a calm face while i'm dying inside. She didn't  
even

tell me goodbye. Callen is crying so i look to Hetty who is also crying with a small smile on her face. "Heniretta what is going on?" The full use

of her name causes Hetty to look at me. "Our girl is dying. She came out of her coma to say goodbye to her brother and I then went back in."  
Callen

cuts in. "In her last effort she told us and I quote 'Tell Leroy I love him always have'. Care to explain?" I let my shock show. "I never knew she

felt like that about me. I knew I loved her but I didn't do anything because I thought she didn't see me that way." I sink into a chair. God she can

not die. She just can't.

(G's POV)

As i watch the shock on his face and how broken his voice sounds i know he really loved my little sister. They never knew how the other felt. She

will never know she was loved. She can't die, she just can't.

(Hetty's POV)

I watch between Gibbs and G. They both love her very much in two different ways. G as his little sister that he'd do anything to have her back with

him even if it meant him being the one in the bed. And Gibbs as the woman he has loved but couldn't tell, that blames himself for everything. I  
sigh

and say "She didn't want our tears, but our smiles of her happy memories. Let us at least give her that." They nod and both start to smile as they

think of the fun times with her.

(Jean's POV)

I just think of everything that has gone on. Everyone has been to visit me except Jon but it's for the best since i'm not dying I don't need him to.

I finally have thought about what my last statement will do to my life. Either they will tell him or they won't. If they do there is two outcomes.

1 he loves me back and we get together with Tony, or 2 he doesn't love me back and I move away again running from my problems. I sigh. I think  
I'll

go to St. Louis this time. I've been to Boston, Chicago, Cincinnati, Denver, Los Angeles, Los Vegas, New Orleans, New York, San Antonio, Seattle,

and Tampa already. Now that I have been to Washington D.C. I think that St. Louis would be my next city or maybe Philadelphia. I have not been  
to

either yet and they might be good. I turn to Gahege "St. Louis or Philadelphia next?" "What?" "When we have to move because of my last  
statement do

you like St. Louis or Philadelphia better to move to?" "Neither I like Washington D.C." "That's not a choice." "Yes it is. How do you know he won't

love you back?" I sigh "I don't, but he never could, and he has Tony." I turn and sit down. In the morning it will be the third day. To make sure

that they still think I'm dying Hiamovi made my heart rate so, but it will go back to as strong as it was before the explosion in the morning. I

just don't want to see His face when I wake up. I hope he will let me wake up when I want tomorrow at least. I have a feeling Hiamovi will at  
least

let me do that. I know my heart rate is so low the nurses say that this is a heartbeat of a person right before they die, so they are sure I will

die in the morning but the opposite will happen. I lay my head on Gahege's stomach and fall asleep. I wake up and know that i'm back to normal  
and

not in the darkness. I slowly peek an eye open and see that the clock says 5am, my normal wake up time. I feel a hand in my right hand. It's G, I

know it. On the other side I can feel Tony holding my hand. He must have made LJ go home. I open both my eyes and pull my hands out of theirs  
to sit

up. G jerks awake when I remove my hand same as with Tony. They sit up and see my awake. I smile at G. He pulls me into a hug. "I thought you  
were

just saying goodbye?" "So did I but Hiamovi came and said it was not my time. And our mom didn't abandon you. You wondered off when she  
went into

labor with me. They looked for 3 years but never found you." He just squeezes me more. I hear Tony ask "He's your brother?" I stop hugging G.  
"Yes,

he is my half-brother. We found out when I was in Los Angeles. We told each other we were like brother and sister to each other before we found  
out

and the DNA test made it offical." Tony nods then pulls me into a hug. "You had us worried there Evans." "I know. Now I need to breathe." He lets  
me

go. I look around and see the others are now waking up. Abby and Ziva are sharing the cot thing; Tim, Tobias, Leon, Palmer, and Mike are in  
chairs; and Ducky is

in the other hospital bed. I do a double take and see he was just useing it to sleep on. G sees me looking around. "He's not here sis. He's gone."

I turn and look at him "What?!" "He's gone to get us breakfast and drinks with Hetty." I relax. Abby squeels and launches herself across the room

and into hugging me. I hug her back. Takoda starts licking Gahege. Now all the Daemons are licking or pawing Gahege and everyone is hugging  
me. I

smile and say "I need to breathe, wouldn't wanna kill me when I just woke up would ya?" They all let me go. I look at G, in Russian i ask

"**Вы сказали им, что ты мой сводный брат, кроме Тони**? (Have you told them you're my half-brother, other than Tony?)" In Russian he replies  
"**нет**(No)."I nod

my head. He turns and says "Guys there is something I have to tell you." They all stop and listen to him. "I am her half-brother." They all gasp

but Tony. Then they all smile and Abby hugs him. He gives her a hug back. She signs to me "**WOULD YOU BE MAD IF I MADE A MOVE ON YOUR **  
**BROTHER J**?" I

laugh and sign back "**NO HE'S ALL YOURS ABBS**" I smile and nod my head. She smiles huge. I hear my door open. We all look to the door in walks  
Hetty

and Gibbs holding bags and drinks. I smile and say "Hetty I wanna hug." She quickly passes the things she's holding off and comes and hugs me.  
She

kisses my forehead. I smile and hold her tight. She asks "When did you wake up?" "A few minutes ago." She nods and Dasan attacks Gahege in a  
loving

manner. I watch as Tony takes the things Gibbs is holding, whispers, in his ear and shoves him towards me. Oh God they all know. I turn towards  
G

and ask in Russian "**Можете ли вы очистить комнату пожалуйста, за исключением Гиббс?**(Can you clear the room please, except Gibbs?)" He  
just nods his

head. Out loud he says "Alright everyone lets go enjoy our food in the waiting room. Now." They all leave except Gibbs. When they all have left I

turn my head and look out the window. LJ stumbles and says "So you're alive?" I nod. I hear him sit down. I sigh. I look at him and he looks

helpless. I sign to him "**JUST TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME BACK AND LEAVE SO I CAN WRITE MY RESIGNATION AND FIGURE OUT WERE I'M **  
**MOVING TO. DON'T MAKE**

**THIS HARDER ON EITHER OF US**." I turn my head away. I signed to him because i don't trust my voice. He taps my arm. I look at him and now  
he's

kissing me. He says "I have always loved you as well. I just couldn't tell you." I'm shocked. Gahege was right. Leroy does love me back. "**WHAT **  
**ABOUT**

**TONY?"** "What do you think him whispering to me and pushing me to you meant?" I nod. So Tony gave up Gibbs and his happiness for me. I won't  
let that

happen. **"NO. I WON'T TAKE TONY'S HAPPINESS AWAY FROM HIM JUST SO I CAN HAVE YOU.**" He says "He wasn't giving me away, he's sharing  
me. That is if you

are okay with sharing with Tony?" I smile and just pull Leroy into another kiss. We smile. In comes the rest of the people led by G and Tony.I smile

at them. I know that Tony is the only one who speaks Italian besides me so I ask him _**"Sei sicuro di questo Tony? Condivisione di Gibbs voglio dire?**_

(Are you sure about this Tony? Sharing Gibbs I mean?)" He replies with "_**Certo, non avrei detto nulla altrimenti. Voi ragazzi amano e Ti amo **_  
_**entrambi.**_

_**In questo modo tutti sono felici.**_ (Of course, I wouldn't have said anything otherwise. You guys love each other and I love you both. This way we all

are happy.)" I smile and say _**"Poi io sono più che felice di condividere con voi lo. E anche io amo entrambi.**_(Then I am more than happy to share  
him

with you. And I also love you both.)" He smiles and comes and hugs me. Everyone else is just sitting there wondering what is going on. I look at  
LJ

and he knows what we were talking about. He just smiles and nods. I ask "Did you get him?" "We got Dave Batista this guy was nothing." I smile  
and

in Spanish I say "_**Vamos a casa**_ (Let's go home)." They all nod. McGee goes to get the doctor. I'm released into the care of LJ. I go and get dressed

in the bathroom. I come out and everyone is gone but LJ. He smiles and kisses me. "I'm never gonna get enough of that." We go home. I see all  
my

family both through DNA and those who have become my family are waiting for me and LJ. I smile. Yeah I'm never gonna get enough of this.


End file.
